


Red Looks Good on You

by ravusnfleuret



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Switch Reno, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravusnfleuret/pseuds/ravusnfleuret
Summary: It’s an unexpected date night with your favorite red-headed Turk, and you wore Reno’s favorite lingerie under your work clothes.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Reno/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Red Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic I'm posting to AO3! I hope you enjoy!

_We down for tonight? ;)_

Your phone vibrated gently in the dashboard of your vehicle. After a long day at the office, it was nice to know you were going to… unwind with Reno. It had been a few months since you caught his eye in the Turk office. He was charming and always knew how to make you smile or laugh when you were feeling overwhelmed. Soon those small interactions turned into him walking you to your car every night he was able to, exchanging phone numbers, then it turned to more. A delicious secret you both looked forward to indulging in when Reno wasn’t away on a secret Turk op. You smirked down at your phone, and as you pulled into your driveway you texted him back.

_You know it. I’ll be waiting for you. I wore your favorite today._

You knew he knew exactly what you were talking about. Red laced lingerie that you’d sometimes wear under your office uniform. When sitting at your desk, sometimes when you knew Reno was staring you’d adjust your clothes so he’d get just a quick view leaving his mouth watery for me. It only takes seconds before you’d feel your phone vibrate in your pocket, and when you meet Reno’s stare, he’d wink with a smirk. A smirk that was just as devious as the explicit text waiting for you. 

Today wasn’t one of those days though. Reno had been out of the office the whole day on a Turk assignment, and you didn’t realize how much better he made your days until he wasn’t there. 

You sighed as you made your way up to the door distracted by your thoughts and waiting for your phone to vibrate once more. You hadn’t noticed the figure standing off to the side. Once your door was opened he revealed himself, “You wore my favorite today, hm?”

You jumped, startled by the intrusion of your thoughts, but you’d recognize that voice anywhere, “Reno! Don’t scare me like that!”

Reno chuckled. A genuine laugh that only you had the luxury to hear. He stepped into the light above your door, and it should be a crime to always look this good. The red hair, his ponytail, and the way that Turk uniform clung to him in such a way that made you want him. It was all made even worse by the fact that he knew how good he looked, and worse over, he knew the effect it had on you.

Even as you stood in your doorway, Reno only stood there staring with a smirk on his face, “You coming inside?” You questioned with a laugh of your own.

Reno’s lips formed an O as he sucked in a breath, “Dirty talk? Already?” He was already making you blush, and you hated him for it. You didn’t, but sometimes you wish you could. Reno sauntered over to you and leaned his hand against the doorframe leaning as close to you as he could without entering your house, “A gentleman never enters a lady’s house without permission.”

It was then you noticed that Reno had his weapon on his shoulder. He was showing off for you in the best way tonight. He never needed to be told what the sight of him posing with his weapon does for you, the look in your eyes was always enough for him to just know. Reno and Rude once sparred together in the Shinra Combat Simulator, and you don’t remember anything besides Reno’s quick and fluid movements in battle. He had joked as he passed by “Wipe the drool off your face, Princess.”

You shook your head from the sight of his baton, a reaction that was not lost to him, and you sidled up to him slowly running your fingers down the hem of his blazer, “Would you like to come inside, Reno?”

He never needed to be told twice, “Gladly,” He practically growled before stepping into your house. Ever the gentleman as he said, Reno allowed you the time to lock your door and turn to him before pinning you to the door. His lips met yours in a searing, powerful kiss that made your knees buckle in pleasure. Thank goodness for Reno’s strong body and the door behind you keeping you upright, “It’s been a long day, Princess. Let me see that pretty red lingerie,” His fingers made quick work of the buttons of your burdensome blouse.

His hands on your hips was the only thing on your mind as you let your keys and purse fall to the floor with a thud. Reno’s hands searched your body ever so slowly, letting his hands journey through every valley and curve of your hips until he got to your shoulders, “Arms up,” You did as you were told, maybe even a little too eagerly, eliciting another laugh from Reno, “Good girl.”

With one hand Reno firmly grasped your wrists keeping them together above your head as his lips dragged across your jaw down to your neck where he nipped playfully. A giggle left your lips, and you could feel him smirk against your skin. He was starting to learn all the places on your body that rendered you a giggling mess. Meanwhile, his other hand finished off the remaining button of your blouse. His gloved hands found your stomach, and hell if you weren’t already shaking at his touch. Your moan came in a deep sigh that morphed into his name which caused him to hum against your neck.

Your hands hadn’t been above your head long, and now that his hand was roaming up to your breasts all you wanted to do was run your fingers through his hair. It was a tried and true way to hear Reno’s delicious moans, and boy, did you abuse it now that you knew. Maybe that’s why he moved to pin your hands so quickly.

“Red looks good on you, Princess,” Reno growled letting his hand run sensually along the lace of your bra. The sensation, or lack thereof, made your skin tingle wanting for touch. He took note of that squirm and commented, “Shhh. You know I’ll give you what you want before the night is over. For now, let me play.”

His words made you whimper, and you couldn’t help but moan his name softly. Reno lifted his head from your neck as he finally freed your hands from above your head, but as you reached for his hair, he swatted your hands away, “Ah ah ah,” Reno teased before picking you up by your thighs. Your legs involuntarily wrapped around his waist in the process; you could feel just how aroused he was through his tight uniform pants. Your thoughts wandered to how strong Reno was for his size as he carried you with his hands squeezing your ass the entire time.

It wasn’t a terribly long journey to your bedroom, but he took his time enjoying the feeling of your lips on his. You finally got your hands in his hair like you wanted, and the groan it drew from Reno’s lips was just as delicious as you remembered.

Reno finally let you down to set you on the edge of the bed, and with one gloved finger he teasingly trailed down the valley between your breasts before pushing you down onto the bed. Part of you wanted him to rip your clothes and take you right then. The thought accompanied with the feeling of his hands gently removing your skirt, lips dragging down your thigh along the way already had you arching.

Once your bottom half was undressed save for your lingerie, he gently pulled you up to a standing position. Reno’s eyes never left yours as he pushed the blouse off your shoulders letting it gracefully fall to the floor. Now his eyes began to wander taking in the sight before him, and his lips curled into a sinister smile. A smile that suddenly made you feel extremely vulnerable in his presence, “Do you like it?” You whispered continuing to watch his eyes scan down your body. 

“Do I like it?” He repeated before his gloved hand found your hip pulling you against him once more, “I love it,” He whispered in your ear causing a noticeable shiver to run down your spine, “Like I said, red looks good on you.”

Hearing Reno’s words of sincerity made you smile and gave you the burst of confidence to push him down onto the bed. His eyes widened completely shocked by your abrupt action, and you relished in that powerful feeling, “Now you’re severely overdressed,” You whispered seductively palming him through his tight pants. 

The hiss that left his lips was music to your ears, “Ah— fuck,” Suddenly the room was too hot for him, and you watched as Reno unclamped his overcoat and shrugged it off to throw across the room. His gloves were next as you began slowly unbuttoning his pants, way too slow for him. His movements were more and more desperate when finally he was about to discard his weapon in the pile as well, but you stopped him.

“No,” You grabbed his wrist and gently set it down at his side. You smirked and gave his bulge another firm squeeze and relished in the sweet sounds of his moans once more, “Keep that close by,” Your words were soft, hesitant in a way, but there was a glint of intrigue that Reno couldn’t miss.

“Oh?” His eyes widen, his mind trailing to the dirty things he could do, “You're a naughty one, aren’t you, Prin— Gah!”

His words caught in his throat when you squeezed him one last time. Seeing him completely desperate and made feral just by your touch brought a smile to your lips.

_'Guess the red was a good choice,'_ you briefly thought to yourself. In one quick motion, you grabbed the hem of his pants and his underwear and pulled them down. His pants needed a few more gentle tugs than normal, and you chuckled at the effort it took to remove the tight elastic. 

Reno moved further up the bed so his head rested on one of the pillows and in between his fingers he played with his baton, letting it roll back and forth on the bed as if he was deep in thought. He stared at you for a moment, his eyes hooded with lust and desire, before motioning with his fingers to come closer. 

The motion was enough to make your desire painfully noticeable as you crawled up Reno’s long, slender frame. He captured your lips in a long, sensual kiss. One that could have made your knees buckle if you were unlucky enough to be standing. In between kisses he moaned, “So… fucking… sexy.”

You smiled though you couldn’t hide the way your eyes lit up and the warmth in your cheeks at his words. He could always find a way to make you flustered. Your hand found Reno’s dick once more, and his eyes closed tightly as a moan escaped his lips again. You kissed down his chest, admiring his perfectly sculpted body, darting your tongue out occasionally to taste. Each time you’d be rewarded with a moan until you’d finally reached the area below his belly button. A smirk creeped onto your face as you were about to take him in your mouth when you heard, “Stop.”

Confused, you looked up to see Reno clutching his baton with a devilish glint in his eye, “Reno, what are y—“ Your voice caught in your throat as he set the end of his weapon underneath your chin. 

Your body clenched at the sensation as he growled, “Get my cock nice and wet so I can fuck you with it,” Your eyes must have widened at his words because Reno chuckled proudly before tapping his baton gently as if to say ‘get to work.’

Without hesitation you finally took him into your mouth and sucked greedily aiming to do exactly what Reno demanded of you. His head tilted back against the pillow, and the sound he made willed you to keep your rhythm steady.

You moved your hand to stroke his shaft in time with the bobbing of your head, and you felt his hands grip your hair tightly, “Fuck, you’re good at this.”

His pleasure only made your pace quicken, until you felt a tap on your shoulder. When your eyes met Reno’s, he was breathing more heavily than before, but the weapon was tight in his hand as he motioned with his head to stand beside the bed. You couldn’t resist giving his cock one more tug as your tongue swirled around the tip making a satisfying pop with your lips before letting him go. Reno’s moan came out in a gasp, your actions clearly taking him by surprise.

Proud of yourself, you then did as he requested and stood next to the bed with a genuine smile on your face. Hearing that gasp filled you with excitement and anticipation for what he had planned for you next. Reno quickly stood in a flash of white light and pinned you against the dresser beside your bed. 

“Don’t get cocky, Princess,” Reno teased when he saw your pleased grin replaced immediately by shock. He’d never used his materia powers in the bedroom like this, and you had to say, it excited you, “Look at you,” He whispered barely audible, almost as if he didn’t know he was saying it aloud, “Look at how ready you are for me.”

His hands trailed down your body, but this time he had his weapon around his wrist. The baton moved against your thigh with every slight squirm from your hips or adjustment to his hands, and you desperately wanted him to use it again. 

Reno’s eyes locked with your own before placing his fingers against your lips. You already knew what he was expecting, “Open up, sweet thing,” You smirked before taking his fingers into your mouth, all while keeping his gaze locked on your own. In one smooth motion, Reno removed his fingers and you barely had time to register another flash and the feeling of your panties being bunched to the side. 

“Wh— Oh fuck,” You cried out arching into him. His fingers were already moving swiftly in and out of you as his thumb rubbed against your clit in tandem. Your hands reached out for anything to steady yourself as the pleasure hit you with every thrust of his hand, and with his free hand Reno hooked your arm around his shoulder before returning his grip to your hip. Without a second’s hesitation, your lips crashed on his. The feeling only made fingers move quicker in hopes you’d moan into his mouth, and not only did he get that moan, you bit and tugged at his bottom lip before tilting your head back, “Fuck, Reno. Don’t stop.”

Reno’s face was buried into your neck giving you playful nips each time you threw your head back in ecstasy, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Princess,” His voice was gruff; your moans clearly had a lasting effect on him. The hand on your hip slowly moved up your body, a stark contrast to the speed of his fingers. His hands cupped and squeezed your breast before yanking both cups downward to reveal your nipples. 

Reno let out an appreciative hum as he knelt to give your nipples the attention they deserved. His tongue swirled around the sensitive skin before moving to the other, all while you arched into him giving him complete access to your body. His eyes watched as your face contorted in pleasure, and you pleaded for more. Finally he crooked his finger inside of you just right that made the sounds of pleasure stop for only a few seconds while your body convulsed. When your voice came back to you, it came out in a scream, “Reno, I’m coming.”

That’s exactly what he wanted to hear. You gripped his ponytail with enough force to make him growl, but fuck, he loved when you did that. Reno finally lifted his head from your nipples and whispered against your lips, “Come for me, Princess. That’s it.”

Reno gently let you ride out your orgasm on his fingers, and he couldn’t wait to make you feel even more pleasure with his cock. It took you a few minutes to catch your breath, but he waited for to open your eyes for you to see him bring his fingers to his lips licking his fingers clean of your juices, “Delicious,” He moaned as if he’d just had the most appetizing meal of his life. His laughter filled the room again, a sinister sound as he lifted you up in his grasp once more, “Don't you dare think I’m finished with you yet.”

You moaned as his strong hands gripped your ass and set you down on the bed. His fingers ghosted over the skin of your stomach making you shudder and ache for more. When he replaced his fingers with the coolness of his baton, you arched into it. Reno’s satisfied laughter echoed in your still ringing ears, and you then felt the weapon hook onto your panties. He eased them down your legs softly, slowly, kissing the whole way down your thighs. That familiar feeling was building inside you once more, and when you opened your eyes, you saw Reno toss your underwear from his weapon off to the side. 

“You look so fucking good like this,” Reno hovered over your sensitive bundle and gently flicked it with his tongue. 

“Reno, please,” You begged. He knew how to torture you in the sweetest way, and he fed off your reactions.

He shushed your pleas and kissed that sweet spot between your legs making you squirm and gasp, “You’ll get what you want, Princess. I promise,” His voice was hot against your core, and it only made your moans louder. 

Reno hummed as he continued to taste you, letting his tongue drag sensually against your heat, “You love when I call you Princess, don’t you?” His question made you arch further into the precise movements of his skilled tongue, and your voice failed you. Princess was Reno’s favorite pet name for you even before the relationship became sexual, and he must have caught on quick that the name would make you flustered immediately, “Answer me,” He demanded.

Your words left your lips in a pathetic choke, “Yes. I love being your Princess.”

“I know you do,” He gave your clit another quick swipe of his tongue before sliding back up your body now face to face with you once more, “I just love to hear you say it,” His voice was that teasing tone you loved so much. 

“Now, get on your knees, Princess,” His tone was still teasing in nature, but the force of his words knocked the wind from your lungs, “Let me see that pretty ass of yours.”

There was little hesitation in your actions as you smirked and immediately changed positions for him eliciting another laugh from him. He loved seeing you this eager for him. Once comfortable, you felt the bed dip behind you, and Reno’s hands grabbed your ass, “Goddamn, you’re a fucking sight,” He growled before giving your ass a firm spank. The sound that left your lips would have sounded pathetic if your mind wasn’t completely fogged with pleasure. 

Your body jerked every time Reno’s hand made contact with your ass, and each time he’d soothe the red marks he’d leave with a gentle caress of his hand. Your thoughts started to haze in complete ecstasy, and you found your legs slipping out from underneath you. You attempted to readjust as you saw another flash of light behind you before feeling his baton slap against your ass. You cried out, not in pain but absolutely in pleasure, “Keep that pretty ass in the air,” Reno knew how to control the force he put behind his attacks; he gave you another quick smack with his weapon and laughed at your eagerness to keep your ass up for him. 

After a few more smacks of his weapon Reno couldn’t handle the sounds that escaped your lips any longer. His weapon was tossed to the side, and he grinded his cock against your thigh, “Are you ready to scream for me, Princess?”

“Yes, please. Please fuck me, Reno,” You mewled and fuck did Reno love to hear his name practically dripping from your lips in ecstasy.

Reno gently teased his cock against your sex before easing into you slowly knowing that would draw out a breathless moan as you adjusted to his length. He wanted to laugh, to tease you like he wanted, but the sound and the sight of you melting under his touch was too much for him to handle without mirroring the same needy moan. 

When he finally moved and gave you that first thrust your hips met the movements of his own, you turned your head and begged, “You’ve been teasing me all night. Please just fuck me.”

Reno chuckled briefly, but your hips moved against his cock demanding friction. The laugh was choked short as he grabbed your hair with a growl, “Princess will get what she wants then.” 

With that Reno grabbed your hips tight in one hand hard enough to bruise, but the pain soon was nothing more than an afterthought. The feeling of him thrusting into you and the sound of his delicious moans were the only things your mind could process at the present moment. Reno wrapped his hand further around your hair and gripped it tight enough to make you hiss in pleasure.

“You’re doing so good for me, Princess,” Reno growled as he slapped your ass with force. Your ass was going to be raw tomorrow, but right now you craved more. Both yours and Reno’s moans filled the room, and at this point you had a feeling anyone walking close enough to your house could hear you. As if reading your thoughts Reno slowed his thrusts to a halt and gently pulled your hair back. Another pathetic whine left your lips at the loss of friction, “So fucking needy aren’t you?” His tone was teasing as he rolled his hips, drawing a muffled ‘fuck’ from your lips as your face dipped down into the sheets, “Don‘t get shy on me now.”

Reno chuckled as he finally let go of your hair to run his fingers gently down your back. The feeling was such a stark difference to the sting his hands left on your ass, but you slowly arched your back into his touch forcing a gentle sigh to fall from his lips.

He mumbled that sounded like ‘...perfect’ before snaking his hand under your arching form to find your clit. You instantly cried out, and you could no longer wait for him to begin his thrusting once more. You started moving against his cock taking the pleasure you so desperately needed, “Fuck— Oh fuck, Princess. You feel so good.”

You could feel that tingling sensation building, and again Reno stopped your movements with a heavy sigh. He pulled out of you and instantly laid beside you, “Come here. Let me see those perfect tits bounce for me,” He demanded with a simple pat to his thigh.

You crawled as quickly as you could to his lap and watched as his eyes never left yours. Reno’s eyes kept darting down to watch you straddle him and back up to see your pleading eyes desperate to feel his cock stretch you again so perfectly. He grinned and placed his hands behind his head reclined in the sexiest way that always made you flustered. His eyes burned everywhere they landed on your body before he finally broke the silence to say, “Go on, Princess. Take what you want.”

With that demand, you eased yourself down on Reno’s cock taking him in gently and all at once. You let out a stuttered sigh and smiled as you heard Reno do the same. He adjusted his position beneath you and let one of his hands grip the curve of your hips. Once you started your pace, he hissed and moaned through gritted teeth, “Goddamnit. So- you’re so fucking sexy when you ride me like that.”

His moans only persisted your movements until finally he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Reno’s other hand soon found your clit, and you found yourself breaking under his rough fingers, “Reno, you keep doing that- I- I’m gonna cum.”

With a chuckle Reno gruffly whispered, “Good,” He watched closely as your face began to contort in pleasure, and soon you were rambling in pleasure. Even he wasn’t sure what you were saying any longer, but fuck was it sexy, “Good girl. Oh fuck. Cum for me, Princess.”

As if on cue, you tilted your head back and came for him hard. Reno held onto you tightly letting your ride out your orgasm until he could no longer hold back his own release. He bucked his hips up into you and came with a final hard thrust up into you. His voice broke with a shaky, “Fuck,” as you finally collapsed on his chest, both of you completely spent.

You buried your head in the crook of his neck before he gently lifted you off of his cock. He placed a soft kiss to the palm of your hand before easing you to one side of the bed, “Stay here,” He gently whispered, his lips next to your temple. He hovered his lips for a moment before finally dragging himself out of bed. You smile against your pillow as he finally stood on wobbly legs to walk to the bathroom. The sink ran for a few minutes, and you could already feel yourself slipping into sleep when the door to your bathroom opened, and Reno emerged with a warm hand towel and began cleaning you up.

“Mmm,” You moaned contentedly as you felt his gentle movements cleaning up the mess you both had made.

Now that your eyes had closed, you weren’t sure if you had the energy to open them back up. Reno had left you completely satisfied and happy. You didn’t even eat dinner when you got home, and part of you knew your stomach would probably wake you up tomorrow morning before the sun even thought of rising, but you didn’t care. You heard Reno chuckle softly, “You’re so cute when you’re sleepy.”

Reno kissed your forehead before joining you back in bed. His strong arms brought you close to him before placing a kiss to your head, but in your sleepy state you managed to mutter, “Hey Reno?”

“Yes, Princess?” He answered, his own voice heavy with sleep.

“You’ll be here when I wake up right?” It was always a worry that he would be gone without a word when you had passionate nights like these, but you had to admit this one felt majorly different. Reno’s duties as a Turk sometimes called for a lot of his free time. It was shocking he was even able to be waiting for you to get home this evening.

“I can’t promise that,” He stated with a pause, and you felt your heart drop. Your eyes almost shot open in that moment just out of sheer disappointment, but his next words were, “I might be in the kitchen making breakfast.”

Your eyes fluttered open, and you saw Reno giving you a toothy grin. You leaned into him, and he met you halfway and kissed you softly cupping your face lovingly, “I’m yours this weekend, sweetheart. Whatever you want. My princess.”

“Whatever I want?” You repeated closing your eyes once more.

“Whatever you want. Get some sleep, and tomorrow we’ll spend all day in bed, after breakfast of course!” You chuckled and snuggled into him and mumbled something under your breath, and Reno smiled as he watched you drift into a deep sleep. He nuzzled his face into your hair and whispered, “I love you too.”


End file.
